


Wet and Molded Sand

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will, M/M, Poetry, Poor Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lamenting on his life with Hannibal and what it entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Molded Sand

 

Hiding in the shadows

I Feel diseased

Loving you makes me feel so hollow

Makes me cry upon my knees

  
  


Deep within my veins

No matter how I hate

You’re my personal chain

For how long I shall await

  
  


Release from my damnation

Love oh such sorrow

Death brings along temptation

But without you I am hollow

 

My self destroyed

To be rebuild?

Am I just a toy?

Or something to be killed?

 

No matter to me

To struggle for freedom

Death can’t seem to faze me

Why look for freeness

  
  


When the cage is golden

And life keeps on moving

While I am broken

But this pain is so soothing  

  
And I am resigned to my fate

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for spending the time reading my poetry please kudos if you liked.


End file.
